


Old cats are just as cute.

by tinypeckers



Category: The Creatures (Youtube RPF)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-02
Updated: 2015-06-02
Packaged: 2018-04-02 13:50:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4062334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinypeckers/pseuds/tinypeckers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seamus is dragged to the animal centre on their cat adoption day and he and Jordan find love in an unexpected place.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Old cats are just as cute.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys so I'm trying this new thing where I upload these and write them in my iPad so, if you see any mistakes please let me know.
> 
> It's 2kficteen! Prompt me @ tinypeckers.tumblr.com or 2kfictern.tumblr.com !

“Seamus…” Jordan said slowly. He was standing in the door frame of the door that lead from their living room out into the hallway. Jordan was dressed, a rare sight on a Saturday morning. Jordan liked to sleep in and watch movies in Saturdays. Seamus was just as happy to do that. In fact, it was better than any alternative Jordan could come up with. Unlike Jordan, Seamus had taken this day to be like any other. He'd woken up at ten, almost eleven, and had trailed out into the living room in his pyjamas. They were old, tattered and had more holes than there were patterns. That was just the trousers. Seamus’ shirt was one of Jordan's old ones and it had been covered in stains, both of them the guilty party. Sea us had reached for two remotes that morning, one for the TV and one for the Xbox. He had not moved since. Seamus did not plan to. Jordan seemed to think otherwise.

 

“What?” Seamus snapped. He didn't mean to sound so harsh but hey, he was busy! Seamus cursed under his breath as he died in-game. It was only as the game over screen mocked him that Seamus gave Jordan his full attention. His boyfriend was practically lounging against the door frame now. Seamus scoffed at him. They obviously weren't going to go anywhere special. Jordan was dressed in an old hoodie, some jeans and his hat. Though honestly Seamus was convinced that they could show up at a fancy restaurant and Jordan would still be wearing that god damn hat. Jordan had once, for a joke, attempted to wear it in bed. He'd been booted immediately and had had to sleep in the bed that night. The hat never made an appearance in the bedroom ever again. “Get dressed, I want to go out.” Jordan said as though it wasn't obvious by the way he twirled the car keys in his hands. “That's a first, where would you like to go?” Seamus asked. He picked up his controller. Just one more round, Seamus told himself. Then and only then would he humour his boyfriend. “I want to go to the animal shelter.” Jordan said casually. Seamus sputtered. The way Jordan had said it had made it seemed like he wanted to get groceries and not look at a bunch of poor, most likely abandoned animals. Quite frankly it was depressing and Seamus did not want any part in that. “Hell no! Those places are upsetting and we’ve got enough animals. We don't need more.” Seamus said sternly. Jordan, like the big man child that he was, pouted. “We don't have to get another animal Seamus, I just want to look! It's kitty play day today, you can go and play with them and snuggle them and… Seamus you're not even listening!” Jordan huffed. Seamus shrugged. Of course he wasn't listening, Jordan was rambling about cats again. That was practically bedroom talk for the man.

 

“Jordan we can't go. I don't care if the cats are wearing hats and mewing their ABCs I am not going there.” Seamus grumbled, “besides there'd probably be lots of kids and you know how I feel about them.” Seamus muttered. He didn't hate kids, they were just annoying. Especially on busy Saturdays at an animal shelter. “Please? I'll just have to go alone if you won't come.” Jordan said. “You're not going alone, you'll come home with a new cat!” Seamus yelled. It was true and was exactly what had happened last time. While Seamus loved their new cat, he wasn't exactly thrilled that it had been take home without his permission. “Then hurry up and get dressed or you're dern sure I'm going to come home with three cats!” Jordan sung. With that he turned and left Seamus to internally debate his doom. He could stay at home and pray that Jordan was a mature, responsible adult who would not buy a cat just because it was cute but, more likely, Seamus knew that he'd have to go. Jordan was not a mature adult, not in the slightest and certainly not when there were purring, furry kittens around. Seamus sighed. Video games would just have to wait.

 

oOo

 

Seamus had never seen so many children and animals in one place. He could barely see the floor that he was standing on. It was no doubt covered in feces and urine, though whether it belonged to the cats or some of the toddlers running around Seamus would never know. Jordan was squealing near constantly and pointing out all of the cats that walked by. “Look at that Scottish fold, Seamus. He's absolutely beautiful! Oh, look – a tabby cat! Aw, it's playing with that toy. Isn't that adorable Seamus? Which one do you prefer?” Jordan gushed. Seamus shrugged. They were cats, all cats looked the same. Some had long hair, some had short. Some cats were plain and others had spots. Seamus loved them, though not as much as Jordan did. He did not have all of the cat encyclopaedias and crap that Jordan had collected over the years. “They're all cute Jordan. Can you just play with ones do fulfil your fantasy already? I have games that are anxiously awaiting my return.” Seamus said snobbishly. Jordan huffed. “Fine, cmon lets go and pick a cat to play with.” Jordan said.

 

Together they traversed the tiny children and equally as tiny cats. Jordan cooed at every one but did not stop until five minutes later. Seamus walked into him as Jordan squealed dangerously high pitched. “What? Did you stand on a child? You know that's going to be a lawsuit.” Seamus grumbled. “No, Seamus – oh look at her!” Jordan whined. Seamus peered over his dangerously tall boyfriend’s shoulder. There was a cat just as Seamus expected. Her coat wasn't nearly as neat as the others and it looked to be greying. She was mostly ginger apart from the silver in her fur. Jordan and Seamus assumed that she was a girl by the pretty bow in her hair. Nobody was petting her or making a fuss. The cat was just lounging by herself on an old cushion. Jordan grabbed Seamus’ hand and ran towards her. Even Seamus felt a tug at his heartstrings as they approached.

 

The old cat looked up as Jordan took a seat beside it. Seamus followed suit and he tentatively reached out to pet the cat’s old coat. At first it looked like she would bolt but the cat was soon enamoured switch Seamus’ gentle and caring touch. Jordan scratched the top of her head. The cat was purring soon after. A volunteer noticed them and came over, smiling and nodding to the cat that lay quite contently between the two men. “I see that you've found Maisie! I don't think she's ever been so popular.” The woman cooed. Jordan looked up at her in shock. “But she's gorgeous!” He protested. Jordan did not have to convince the volunteer of that. “Oh, I agree. She's just old. Nobody wants an old cat, they want the kittens. She's been here so long now.” The woman sighed, “I'd take her myself but my dog doesn't like most other animals. He's rather selfish.” She laughed. Seamus could feel Jordan's eyes upon him. He wanted to say no, shake his head and walk out of there. But he felt Maisie forgo Jordan for his hand instead and knew that they couldn't leave her here. “Could we adopt her?” Seamus sighed heavily. Jordan clapped.

 

oOo

 

It took a few weeks but soon, Maisie was home with them. The old cat was wary of their own cats at first. She hung around Seamus whenever they were around. Maisie soon warmed up to them though. Jordan laughed when he caught her playing with them. He could hardly believe she was an old girl. Seamus was just as impressed by her energy. He assumed it was because she'd never had so much attention and well, Maisie was revelling in it. Jordan nudged Seamus one evening when he caught his boyfriend admiring their cat. “Aren't you glad we went there now? They've got a dog one on next month.” Jordan grinned. Seamus rolled his eyes. “Shut up.” He muttered but Seamus had thought they were getting a little too feline heavy. Perhaps a dog would liven up the household even more…


End file.
